dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
Torch Song
"Torch Song" is the twelfth episode of , which originally aired on June 13th, 1998. A pyrotechnics expert seeks revenge on his former girlfriend, pop star Cassidy and Batman must stop him from blowing up the city. Plot Bruce Wayne and his date, Shannon go to a concert and Bruce is surprised to see Barbara Gordon there (though not as surprised, and amused, as Barbara is to see Bruce being dragged to see a pop star). Before the show, the star, Cassidy, has an angry confrontation with her show's pyrotechnics expert, Garfield Lynns. Apparently, the two dated briefly before Cassidy broke it off, but Lynns refuses to accept this. In anger, Cassidy orders him fired, before going out on stage. As the show starts, an enraged Lynns overloads the stage pyrotechnics, creating a rising wall of fire around Cassidy that drives the band away and traps her. Bruce tries to intervene but suddenly Batgirl appears to rescue Cassidy from the fire. Afterward, Harvey Bullock and the police storm Lynns' apartment with a warrant for his arrest. Lynns is gone, but they get a look at his apartment, a virtual shrine to Cassidy. At Cassidy's apartment, she is talking with her agent, Frank, and receives a letter that burns up in her hands. Unnerved, she makes an appearance at Rock City with other musicians, but Lynns appears, now dressed in a fireproof battlesuit and calling himself "Firefly," and shoots firebombs. While on patrol, Batgirl remarks to Batman that it's been a quiet evening, until they see people fleeing the Rock City building. Batman and Batgirl appear and save Cassidy, but Firefly manages to escape. Batman shows up at Cassidy's apartment to find out why Firefly is after her. She fills him in on their past relationship, and asks Batman to be her protector, but he vanishes, to her disgust. Batman and Batgirl investigate Lynns' hideout and discover an arsenal of pyrotechnic weapons. While looking through them, Batgirl pulls a lever that triggers a booby trap, igniting a firebomb that starts to consume the entire building. At the studio, Cassidy is rehearsing when smoke starts to fill the room. Coughing, Cassidy is led out by a man she thinks is her agent, but realizes too late is Firefly. Unable to contain the fire, Batman and Batgirl escape out a window, but Batgirl is injured by falling debris. At the Batcave, Alfred tends to Batgirl's wounds while the news reports Cassidy's abduction. The police have no idea where to find Cassidy, but Batman picked up a matchbook at the hideout with the name of a paint company on it. As he prepares to leave, Alfred suggests wearing something "more durable." At the Mephisto Paint Company's manufacturing plant, Cassidy is tied up while Firefly works with the equipment. Cassidy tries to reason with him, but he says it's too late for that. He shows her an incendiary gel he's invented that can burn through any substance - to demonstrate, he sets a small amount of the gel alight, and she watches in horror as it burns through a block of ice, then down through the floor. Firefly has made enough of the gel to pour down the sewers, covering the entire city. Then he will ignite the gel and the entire city will burn - in Lynns's twisted mind, the perfect cover for him and Cassidy to disappear together. But before he can release the gel, Batman appears, wearing a heat-resistant suit of armor that is able to withstand Firefly's fireballs. The two fight, and Firefly gains the upper hand long enough to empty the gel into the sewers. Firefly then unsheathes a flaming sword, and attacks Batman. The two fight again, and the sword goes flying into the gel, igniting it before it can spread across the city. As the plant starts to burn, Firefly escapes, while Batman frees Cassidy and gets her outside. The building explodes, and Firefly staggers outside... only to collapse from exhaustion. Cassidy has dinner in a restaurant with her agent, who tells her that Firefly's kidnapping and mayhem have done wonders for her publicity, and they should capitalize on it, right away. While he starts describing his new ideas for a fire-themed tour, a flambe dessert is ignited at their table, and Cassidy recoils. Her agent asks what's wrong, not seeming to notice her staring in terror at the flames. Background Information Trivia * The heat-resistant suit worn by Batman is similar to the Bat-Armor he developed, shown in 's "Disappearing Inque". * Batgirl makes reference to the WB television show Pinky and the Brain when talking to Bruce on the phone. * Frank's "Fan mail from some flounder?" is a quote from the classic 1960s animated series "Rocky and Bullwinkle." *Two of the names that Cassidy's agent suggests for her new tour are "Heatwave" and "Firestorm", two fire-based DC characters. * The smoke gun Batman uses at one point is similar to Mr. Freeze's cold gun he used in the original series. Cast Uncredited Appearances * Sam Pryor * Trent Wallace Quotes Category:The New Batman Adventures episodes